


Strip Club or Gay Bar?

by charlottefrey



Series: Hartwin trash [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Eggsy and Roxy are students, M/M, Merlin owns a gay bar, Percival and Harry work together, SO GAY, Smut, inspired by textsfromthetailors, like REALLY REALLY gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Eggsy live together and after a tiring day at Valentines Biochemical Research Lab, the two go out. They meet their 'friend' Percival who took his colleague Harry Hart with him today. Eggsy and Harry hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Club or Gay Bar?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, textsfromthetailors, you are amazing!

<http://textsfromthetailors.tumblr.com/post/119107234877/x>

<http://textsfromthetailors.tumblr.com/post/119461726537/submitted-by-anonymous>

 

 

Roxy flung her bag into the room like a true drama queen. Then she flopped down on the couch, messing up Eggsy’s papers stashed on the coffee table.

   “Rox!” The young man complained. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, his coffee mug in his right and a donut in his left. “I just cleaned up!”

   “Give a shit.” The woman said and toed her shoes off, still lying on the couch.

   “Could ‘ave warned me. Thought yeh should take some more time today at work.” Eggsy sat down on the floor.

   “I am devastated.” Roxy told the pillow. “Exhausted. Destroyed. Flattened.”

   “Why don’t yeh tell Gazelle she should go easier on yeh? I mean she’s not supposed to yeh you feel like that, she’ your boss an’ all.” Roxy lifted her head.

   “Asking Gazelle to go easier on me…is literally asking her to make my life even more miserable.” Roxy’s expression matched the one of someone that was about to face the electric chair. “She’s the devil in person.”

   “I never really understood why yeh worked for her. I mean there are many people out there that would let someone like yeh work in their business with your qualification an’ stuff.”

   “I want to work for Gazelle, because she’s the best in the business. There is so many about biomechanics I don’t know yet. And she’s teaching me, though she makes me do the shit work most of the time. It’s worth it.” To talk better, Roxy rolled around, as far as she could without hurting herself. Eggsy only arched his eyebrow.

   “Yeh’re mad.” He said.

   “That out of your mouth is even more of an insult. You are willingly studying advanced physics and engineering. That’s what I call mad!” Eggsy sighed and turned his attention to his notebook. Roxy sat up and pushed her hair out of her face.

   “So…” She began. “Strip club or gay bar tonight.” Eggsy groaned loudly and threw his head back.

   “I am an emotionally compromised bisexual!” He shouted. “And you are my cruel mistress.” Roxy smirked.

   “Let me have shower and then we leave, you have fifteen minutes for your decision.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

The _Merlin_ was terribly full, but it was no surprise for the two. It was the cleanest and safest gaybar in the city and everyone knew it. Or at least those who cared. Roxy was one of the few ladies in here, but she talked to one of the regulars they always met here. Percival leaned on the bar as he talked animatedly with the woman, who nodded along. On Percival’s other side, a man leaned.

He had caught Eggsy eye the second he saw him. Broad shoulders. Strong jaw. Slim waist. Deep brown eyes. Slicked back hair. And a clearly bespoken suit. He had chatted with Percival, who looked like his slightly younger sibling. The man’s glasses had flashed in the colourful LED lights above the bar as he moved over when Percival had turned to greet the two of them.

   “So, that’s Roxy and this here is Eggsy.” Percival said and laughed, clearly having had several drinks already. “And this glorious being is my colleague Harry.” Smiling politely, Harry shook Eggsy’s and Roxy’s hand.

   “Nice to meet you.” He said smoothly and Eggsy’s knees had dropped at the sound of his voice. Roxy, knowing about Eggsy’s type, smirked to herself when they ordered their drinks. Now both Harry and Eggsy sat there and listened to the other conversations around them. The young man slipped off the stool and walked around to Harry, who looked at him calmly.

   “So.” Eggsy hopped on the stool by Harry’s side, putting his elbow on the counter. “You are a colleague of Percy’s.”

   “Percy?” Harry said, chuckling softly. Eggsy would have killed to hear that sound again, have it as his ringtone. “He will murder you if he hears that.”

   “I don’t think he hears anything at the moment.” Eggsy looked around the other’s shoulder to see both Roxy and Percival deep in conversation.

   “I guess.” Harry looked over his shoulder too, exposing his long, pale neck and Eggsy nearly lost it.

   “Oh Eggy.” Someone said by Eggsy’s shoulder. Both turned and the younger man groaned.

   “Charlie fuck off, okay? You don’t want to start a fight with me!”

   “Who says that I want to fight you?” The fucker with his god-knows-how-expensive-clothes smiled softly as if Eggsy was an annoying little sibling he had to look after. “I rather think I should teach you how to flirt better.” Eggsy frowned.

   “God you are insufferable, just fuck off will yeh!” But Charlie ignored Eggsy and smiled at Harry winningly.

   “Why do you bother with someone like him? We can have a talk over there, where it’s quiet.” Charlie pointed over his shoulder to the dark back of the bar. Eggsy fumed in his seat, but controlled himself for the sake of…something, he didn’t knew why. Then he looked at Harry, who had neither moved nor said anything since Charlie showed up. The look in his brown eyes was…calculating and cold.

   “I have to disappoint you, Charlie. But I like the company I am in at the moment and I don’t think I will enjoy yours as much as Eggsy’s. If you would be so kind to leave.” Harry said smoothly and looked yet to pissed and _deadly_ , Eggsy was nearly aroused by it. But only nearly. Charlie sneered but left.

   “Sorry ‘bout that. He’s kinda my arch-nemesis. Hates me ever since I turned up here, sayin’ that I didn’ belong here an’ all.” Eggsy rubbed his neck and smiled apologetically at Harry.

   “Don’t apologize Eggsy. He was the one that behaved rudely.” Harry smiled again and shifted in his seat. The younger looked at him as if he was a saint. “What do you Eggsy? Do you study or…?”

   “I study advanced physics and engineering at…” Eggsy was interrupted by Percival laughing loudly.

   “Advanced physics you say…” The older smiled nearly wickedly. “That’s something I would say.”

   “I got an internship because I had really good grades, so me mum doesn’t have to pay for all that shit. I live with Roxy. She’s already finished and now works at Valentine’s Biochemical Research Lab.”

   “You two sound like awfully clever people.” Harry laughed lightly and shook his head. “I don’t mean to be rude, but do you know where the toilets are around here?”

   “Uhm, it’s kinda complicated, but I could show you.” Both slipped off their stools, leaving their empty glasses on the bar. As Eggsy parted the mass like Moses, Harry was always on his heels and he was incredibly nervous. The younger pushed the door to the small staircase open and lead Harry down.

   “You don’t intend on chaining up in the basement, do you?” Harry joked and Eggsy gave a breathy laugh in reply.

   “No, not yet.” Then he bit his tongue, hating himself for flirting to badly. “Well, here we are.” He stopped in front of the door. Harry nodded and smiled, pushing the door open over Eggsy’s shoulder. Both entered and Harry vanished into one of the cabinets. Eggsy supressed a groan and splashed water into his face. Fuck, was he stupid? That man was way out of his league. As he dried his face off, he leaned against the sink.

   “What a view.” Harry’s voice suddenly purred in his ears and the other man kissed his neck, hands circling Eggsy’s waist. A nose ran up the younger’s neck to nuzzle his ear and Eggsy’s hand dropped with the towel into the sink. He gasped softly as Harry pressed his full body length against Eggsy. “What a nice view indeed.” The older murmured softly. Eggsy was lost to the soft breath on his ear and the chest against his back. Harry leaned forward and washed his hands, taking the towel from Eggsy’s limp hands.

   “Eh.” The younger managed and Harry chuckled, more a sensation than a sound to Eggsy.

   “Are we suddenly shy?” Eggsy felt a hand around his belt, pulling softly.

   “Ah, you…” Breathing harder now, Eggsy reached around to grasp Harry’s neck and pull him forward. Pressing their lips together, the younger turned slightly. Taken by surprise, Harry stumbled back a little, only to pulled Eggsy flush against his chest. Forcing the younger back and his tongue into the other’s mouth, Harry put his strong, large hands around Eggsy’s waist. The older growled slightly when he felt the growing erection in Eggsy’s pants. He pulled back and smirked.

  “We should go somewhere else. Where we are not interrupted.” Eggsy, still not capable of proper talking, just nodded and Harry pulled him along. Haste good-byes were said to Roxy and Percival and then Eggsy was standing in front of a Porsche 911. He gaped.

   “That is a sick car.”

   “Get inside!” Harry said behind his back, hands on his arms, body close enough for Eggsy to notice the bulge in his pants.

   “Oh yes.” He whispered and slipped inside while Harry sat behind the drivers wheel.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

Eggsy was lying at the foot of a large bed in a large flat and stared at Harry’s large dick while the man undressed himself.

   “Fucking hell.” Eggsy managed when Harry hung the last item of his clothing, his undershirt, over the chair in the corner. Smiling he walked over.

   “More like fucking Eggsy.” The older man stopped by Eggsy’s knees leaned forward, ever so slowly, supporting himself on his hands, looming over the other.

   “And I would like you to start now.”

   “No foreplay?” Harry’s eyes trailed Eggsy’s jawline. The younger swallowed hard, but then he caught himself.

   “No. I want it now!”

   “Demanding.” Harry chided softly and moved away. As he walked over to the nightstand, his ass moved sinfully. He returned with lube and a condom. Eggsy spread his legs a little more and Harry leaned over him again. This time, the older supported himself on his elbow by Eggsy’s head and started to open Eggsy with one hand while snogging the hell out of him. The cold lube startled the younger man for a second until it warmed from his skin.

Eggsy moaned and arched up from the bed. Harry’s tongue found it’s way into his mouth and traced his front teeth crucially slowly. Another finger was slipped in and Eggsy’s hands jumped from the bed to cling to Harry’s broad shoulders. Harry’s hot breath rushed over the side of the younger man’s face, arousing him even further.

   “Come on!” Eggsy whined, pushing Harry off him a little. “Fuck me already.”

   “As your majesty orders.” Harry said and pushed himself off and rolled a condom over his dick. Then he flashed Eggsy a smile before he slowly entered the younger. Eggsy gasped and writhed while he bit his lower lip. Then Harry’s smooth voice whispered into his ear.

   “Be loud.” He said softly. Replying with a strangled moan, Eggsy bucked his hips and the older slipped into him completely. The breath that rushed over Eggsy’s face made him open his eyes. Harry’s face was slack and filled with pure bliss. Then the older started to slowly fuck Eggsy. The younger wound his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him close while Harry held Eggsy’s legs apart. The mattress jumped with the ferocity of Harry’s trusts and before Eggsy could react the two rolled off the bed to the ground. The younger groaned, having landed flat on his back. Harry laughed lightly and shook his head.

   “5 second rule.” He rasped and continued to fuck Eggsy.

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

   “I think I am in love.” Eggsy whispered into the phone. Roxy on the other end snorted.

   _“I highly doubt that. I would start dating that dude and then claim to be in love with him!”_ The young man snorted.

   “I don’t care what you say Rox. He’s perfect.” He whispered again, though Harry took a shower now. The two had fucked only a short while ago and Eggsy too was already showered and dresses in PJ-bottoms.

   _“Eggsy, you are a romantic idiot, but I cannot change that. Ask him out then we will see okay?”_ Roxy seemed to be home again. _“I have asked Percival about Harr though. He says, that Harry’s a nice guy and very polite, well mannered and a true gentleman, if I can use Percival’s words.”_

   “Mmmh.” Eggsy hummed. “He let me come first, let me shower first and even let’s me sleep in his bed.”

   _“Eggsy you are a far too naïve guy for this world. Send me his address, just in case.”_

   “Aye.” The young man yawned and sighed. “Night.”

   _“Sleep well Juliet.”_ Roxy said and ended the call. Eggsy smiled to himself and fell asleep in soft sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're already here, could you please please check out 'Two Spies in The Same Suit'?? I put a lot of work into that fic and it is sorta forgotten... Thank you <3  
> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
